


Hidden Surprise

by sanzogoku



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzogoku/pseuds/sanzogoku
Summary: Tommy has a secret that no one has ever known and he wants Sam to be the first to know.Loosely self-proofread. Enjoy~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had been very kind, protective, loving and all the things Tommy ever thought to have from a father figure. He knew that as long as the contract was in contact, he would be safe from the others, in a way. Sam would be there for him.

So, it made him wonder if he should tell the older man his darkest secret that not even Tubbo knew.

The exile-torture? He found out that the older man already knew about that from Dream. He smiled small whenever he remembered that encounter. Of course, at first, he thought it was another one of Dream’s scheme, but then Sam had offered another contract and oath to prove his loyalty to Tommy. Needless to say, they did it and it always warmed Tommy’s heart at the memory, to know that there was someone who would go so far for the sake of being loyal to him when all this time he only had Tubbo.

Tommy wiped the lone tear that fell. He scoffed, burying his deeply-ingrained sorrow.

Back to his pondering. Tommy stood in the bathroom. He made sure to check for the umpteenth time that the door was locked. He took a deep breath, facing the mirror. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in a boxer. He rolled his shoulder. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Tommy screamed.

Despite his plan, he could not hold back the screaming. The pain on his back was too sharp, deep and bone-altering. Literally.

He fell on the floor and writhed as he felt his shoulder bones reshaping and altering themselves, growing and pushing against his skin until with a searing pain, they burst out, blood splattering the bathroom tiles.

Tommy coughed and wheezed. His ears ringing.

'That was quite a journey' Tommy chuckled weakly.

After a while, the pain finally subsided to a dull ache. His hearing also cleared. That was when he finally heard the bathroom door being slammed open. There stood Sam, looking horrified. Tommy winced.

Was it a bad idea to show his father figure his wings? Were they ugly in the older man’s eyes? Was he a freak now? Even though Philza had a pair of wings, he had two pairs of them. Would Sam leave him now?

“Tommy!”

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the older man who had crouched in front of him. He blinked. Sam looked concerned and horrified but in a way that it warmed his heart. The older man did not look disgusted at all.

“Ye-yeah. I’m fine. A little," Tommy coughed, swallowing saliva to clear his throat, "A little sore from all the change, but fine. Yeah. All good.”

Sam ruffled Tommy’s hair, causing the boy to snap his mouth shut, stopping his nervous rambling. Sam knew what the kid might have thought when he seemed to space out earlier. The boy’s face was clear with the emotions that he felt and that enraged Sam because none of the negative thought Tommy could have had just now was true. He would make sure to assure the boy of that, but that was for another time. Right now, he needed to treat the boy’s wound first and let Tommy take some needed rest.

“Can you stand?”

Tommy nodded, but his whole body was trembling. Sam supported Tommy to the tub and left the boy to clean, giving the boy time before he came back and helped Tommy with the wound and clean clothes.

He then put the boy to bed and told him to sleep, that they would talk later when Tommy was awake. He patted the boy’s hair and smiled before he left the room.

As soon as Sam was outside of the house, he let the rage took him. He let it consumed his whole being as he stood there alone, hands clenched in a vice grip as he seethed through his teeth to no one.

He remembered back to when he found Tommy in the bathroom, bloodied and scared, but not confused. No. Tommy knew about his wings, meaning they did not just appear today. That also meant that the boy had purposely hidden the wings. No one in history had ever hidden their wings. Only God knows how but the boy had done it.

Desperate time required desperate measure. The statement rung true, horrifically. For Tommy to be able to retrieve his wings back inside him meant he had been in such desperation because he had no one to trust before, no one who would appreciate what he had. What had Tommy done to be able to do that? Who had Tommy met to know how to do it? Sam was afraid to ask.

His mind wandered back to the wings Tommy had. Undeniably, they were gorgeous. Unlike Philza’s grey wings, Tommy’s wings were shades of red -Tommy’s favourite colour, half transparent and slightly shimmering. They were like fairy wings. How Tommy could think that Sam would ever dislike the wings showed how much people had scarred the boy mentally, how low his self-esteem was.

Sam made a mental note to praise the boy’s wings every now and then so that Tommy would be proud of what he had.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Sam went back inside the house and started making meals for Tommy to have when the boy woke up later. He hummed as he puttered around the kitchen, planning for more father-son activities to be done as long as they were still together.


	2. Hidden Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy reminisces his first wings.

Tommy flew up, his wings fluttering in the open, free for everyone to see. Sam had helped him gained the courage to display his awesome wings anytime, anywhere.

As he finished the roof of his hotel, putting the last block, he sat on top of it, wings folded on his back. He looked down, smiling as he saw Sam waved at him, he waved back, before the man continued whatever he was doing inside the house.

Tommy stretched, sighing in relief as his muscles were popped and loosened in all the right places. He cracked his neck too. He looked into the horizon. Unbiddenly, his mind wandered to his exile-period. More specifically, the moment he was on top of his suicide pillar.

Back then, it was the week when Dream was surprisingly gone for more than a day. So, he spent his time -days and nights- building sky-high pillar to seek freedom. Even if it meant death, he did not care. So, there he stood still on his creation, as soon as he was satisfied with how unseen the ground was.

And this was what no one ever knew -except now Sam and Tubbo did.

He walked over the edge.

What Tubbo thought was true. He truly did commit suicide from the top of the pillar. He could still clearly remember the rush of wind against his body as he plummeted down. He remembered at the relief that came at the thought of being free. He threw his limbs open. He felt happy. He felt free.

But it was brief.

Just as he started to see the ground, the fear and doubt crept in. The guilt of leaving Tubbo behind. The sadness of not being able to fight back against Dream. He could still do so much more. Why did he not do much more?

Tommy screamed -in fear and for help. The ground was becoming closer and closer.

‘Please!’ He had screamed in his mind.

It was then that he felt a bone-deep, lava-hot burning pain and barely heard a tearing sound. Again, he screamed but this time in pain. Tommy blacked out.

When he came to, he was cold and wet. It was raining. He blinked, sitting up. He hissed. His back felt like it was ripped open. His wings trembled. Tommy froze.

'Wings?'

He snapped his head back and gasped. He had wings. Two pairs of them. If it was not raining, he would have thought that his wings were bloodied -rightfully so- but no, those shades of red were his wings' colour. They even shimmered as though glitters were sprinkled on them.

At that, Tommy realised that it was night and his wings were dimly glowing. He needed to get out of rain. His body was sore but hey, this was nothing. What Dream did to him was not that different. Tommy froze.

Dream.

Tommy choked on air. He pulled his hair, wide-eyed and trembling as the possibilities of what Dream could do to his wings instilled chilling fear in him.

It was a while before Tommy came out of his panic. By then, his body was ice-cold and shivering hard. He stood up on shaky legs, wrapping his arms uselessly around himself for warmth as he wobbled to his dirt-house. He closed the door and let himself fell on the bed face first.

Dream was gone for a week -hopefully forever- if what the green man told him was true, which despite how bizarre it was compared to the man’s deeds, he never lied to Tommy so far. That would give him time to get away and find someone, anyone powerful or knowledgeable enough to help him got rid of his wings. So, for now, he let his eyes close, falling into a fitful sleep.

The next day, Tommy woke up way before dawn. He packed up the few things that he could make while Dream was gone and makeshift his blanket into a cape to hide his wings and to provide warmth. Fortunately, his wings were not bulky like Philza despite the numbers of them.

He looked at where he fell yesterday, his pool of blood on the ground by the pillar already dried. In a way, that could be a distraction when Dream came back and searched for him. In a way, his wings were a blessing in disguise.

Heading to nowhere as long as it was away from everyone that he knew, Tommy ventured out on an aimless journey.

Days turned into weeks. Sometimes, Tommy would be so scared that he would bury himself in a hole very deep underground, thinking that Dream could find him if he was in the open. Sometimes, he would stand by a hillside, looking down pitch-black ravines, pondering.

Sometimes, he would be so determined to find ways to take Dream down. Those days were the best. Those days were when his brain would work to the utmost of its ability, when he would do so many resourceful works, when he would be able to think positively about himself. Those days were the best but still very rare and few in between.

O O O O O O O O O O

Tommy trudged through the deep snow. Yesterday had been a good day which meant today was his relapse day. As his body grew weaker due to lack of nutrition and fever, he finally stumbled and fell into the snow. He heaved as he turned on his back, looking up to the white sky. The cold felt good, welcoming even. His body was numb enough for his skin to not feel like it was being frosted over.

'Maybe this is the end'

Tommy closed his eyes, succumbing to the dark.

O O O O O O O O O O

He heard voices, lots of voices all around him. Tommy grumbled in his sleep as he pulled the blanket over his head, snuggling into the warmth. He sighed, falling back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, he was sitting on a silk bed, surrounded by what seems to be fairies. Tommy blinked, hesitating before he greeted them with an almost whispered Hello. He watched as the strangers talked among themselves with unfamiliar language, before one of them stepped closer to him.

"Welcome. My name's Denari. I'll answer any question you have." A man with long light blue hair said.

"Tommy."

The man sat on a chair by the bed while the others left them. Tommy waited until the door was closed. He spun around to the other man.

"Where is this? Who are you guys? What am I doing here? What do you want from me?"

"Woah, woah. Slow down there."

Tommy snapped his mouth shut, breathing slowly, unclenching his fists that he subconsciously did.

"To answer your questions, 1st, this is a place you'll never know where. 2nd, humans usually call us fairies. 3rd, you're here because what you need is here and lastly, the one who wants something from the other is you."

Tommy frowned.

"What do you mean, it's-" Tommy blinked. No, wait.

The man smirked.

"Remember now what you want? So, what is it? We may be fairies, but we're no mind-reader."

Tommy gulped, glancing at the other man before he looked to his lap and played with the silk blanket covering him. The man did not urge him. He gripped the blanket, took a deep breath and looked straight into the other's eyes.

"I want these wings gone."

The man's demeanour changed in an instant. His face was void of emotion as he stared into Tommy's eyes in silence. Tommy looked back, not realising how his brows were scrunched, his eyes showing deeply-scarred trauma and his hands trembling. The silent staring kept on until the man suddenly stood up and walked out, leaving Tommy by himself.

Tommy moved to the side, feet touching the floor, when the door burst open and the blue-haired man came back in. He closed the door. Tommy froze, eyes wide.

The man sat facing him.

"Okay. We can get rid of your wings but," the man held up a finger, stopping Tommy's excitement, "Just because we get rid of it doesn’t mean it’s completely gone. Also, the process is so painful you would wish for death."

Tommy chuckled hearing the last bit.

"That would not even be a problem." He mumbled tiredly.

The man paused, then continued. "To get rid of your wings, we will pour special potion on your wings. They will rot and crumbled into dust. There would be scars at the juncture."

Tommy kept silent.

"Even so, your wings are still there, inside of you, waiting to be released again."

The man looked at Tommy who refused to return it back. He softened his voice.

"If one day, you ever want to have your wings back Tommy, just say “Mai Faereia” and it would burst out just like the first time and yes, complete with all the pain. You see Tommy, yours are really unique. We haven't seen one of your colours ever and it was never heard of for one to have two pairs of wings."

Tommy paled.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's true that we haven't seen one, but we do have legends and one was a tale about a fairy with phoenix trait who had fiery-red wings that regrow back to their beautiful state whenever their wings got injured. Well, the legend said a pair of wings, but there will always be a first for everything. You are unique. Be proud of that."

Tommy huffed, rolling his eyes before he froze, remembering how Dream would be so annoyed at that gesture. He shut his eyes tight, trying to get rid of the memory and reminding himself that he was nowhere near the green man now. He tried to breathe slowly, his breath staggering.

Then, he looked back to the man and said firmly, "Do it," he pauses, then added with a small voice, looking down at his lap, "Please."

The man assured him that they would carry out Tommy's wish in three days since they need to prepare the potion first. Luckily for Tommy, one of the fairy people was what one would call 'crazy scientist' who loved to research all and everything. That included the special rotting potion. Not that the scientist had it tested on anyone or animal, just on plants and blocks. So, one could only guess what could happen when used on people.

Well, Tommy had almost died before, even if he did die this time, it would just mean he would finally be freed from Dream's clutch. He was tired of the friend-pretend. No friend would torture another friend.

Three days passed and Tommy was brought into an underground lab, wearing obsidian overall with hood, where the scientist had him sign a full ten-pages-agreement. He was also given a detailed and long explanation about the potion and the whole conversation was recorded as proof. Tommy understood, though he was still annoyed by the waiting. He just wanted to get the whole thing over as soon as possible.

Then, he was directed into a small transparent room where there was nothing in it but an obsidian bed with waist-high legs. He laid on the bed on his stomach, his hood up. His limbs were tied by the bed to prevent him from thrashing around and possibly splattered the da1ngerous potion to others.

The only other person in the room was the scientist, as per Tommy’s wish, wearing a full body-and-face protection suit. With a final warning to the blonde boy, he opened the potion bottle -a bottle made of obsidian- and using obsidian brush -specifically invented by the mad scientist-, he dipped the brush inside the bottle and then spread the potion all over Tommy’s wings down to the juncture.

Tommy shrieked and thrashed.

Pain. All he could register was pain. He could not see. He could not hear. He could only feel the white-hot pain that burned his nerves all over.

O O O O O O O O O O

Tommy gasped awake. He blinked his eyes. Slowly, he sat up, wincing at his sore body. He was in the wood, on a bed on a tree. He moved to rub his eyes when he realised there was a paper in his hand. He opened it. It was a note.

“We wish you only the best.”

Tommy remembered. He snapped his head behind him, wide-eyed. His wings were gone. His back was sore, but that was okay. His wings were gone. He smiled wide. Now, Dream would not be able to use him for his wings. It was not a complete victory, but to know that he could finally not surrender one of his belongings to Dream just to be destroyed was exhilarating. He laughed in glee. He laughed and laughed, clutching his stomach.

Gradually, his laughs turned to chuckles to sobs. Tears ran down his face unbidden.

He mourned for his wings that could not be, because if they existed, who knew what more torture he would go through. He mourned for the one connection that he could use to gain Philza’s attention, despite deep down knowing how fruitless that would be. He mourned, knowing that the one thing that could make him unique and not just an ordinary, boisterous and annoying boy, just could not be. Perhaps even forever.

He mourned until the last of his tear stopped and dried.

Then, he fought. He continued his journey to get away from Dream. Now that he was not in the fairies’ hidden realm, it was only a matter of time before the server’s owner found and took him back. He would relish every second of his freedom until then.

But, it was okay. His wings were gone.

O O O O O O O O O O

“Tommy!”

A large hand shook his shoulders, jolting him awake from his daydreaming. He looked up and saw Sam looking at him in concern, the man’s brows furrowing in worry.

“Are you okay?”

Tommy grinned.

“Yeah! All’s fine. Just remembering something is all.”

Sam nodded and gripped his shoulders a little tighter, reassuring him. Perhaps the man thought that he was thinking about what Dream did to him and that was not fully wrong.

“Come on. Take a bath and have dinner with me. Let’s go home.”

Tommy’s heart swelled with warmth and love so much that it could burst out of his small chest at the last word. Home. He finally had a place he could call a home. He laughed joyously.

He stood up, spreading his wings wide and proud, holding Sam by his arms -a common practice now between them- and flew them down to their home, where Tubbo was waiting for them.

It was good to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realise the use of rich text setting... ;-; ...now it looks so much neater.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my wings obsession will never cease. I might be doing more, might not too, who knows. I'm still waiting for a unique wings-plot to present itself to me.


End file.
